1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustic speakers and particularly to high frequency speakers which have cones with arcuated segments which extend radially. Thus, the present invention is directed to the pursuit of constant wave velocity generation for accurate sound reproduction at high frequencies utilizing three dimensionally defined cones.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The function of cones in speakers is well known and it has been accepted that a coil generates sound waves radially over a speaker cone, typically made of material capable of vibration when properly mounted. The cones were originally named as such due to the slightly "conical" configuration.
Early speaker designs are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,946 to LaRue wherein a suspended diaphragm is used. However, conventional acoustic speakers involved diaphragms of the aforesaid basic conical design wherein it radiated outwardly about a coil. Subsequent improvements led to the acoustic diaphragm having a honeycomb cone, e.g. of a plurality of laminated metal foils, the adjacent metal foils being adhered at a regular pitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,655 to Sakamoto et al describes an acoustical diaphragm which is made of a cone member of elongated web material bent to have a plurality of radial projections sandwiched between upper and lower flat components. It is indicated by the invention therein that increased speaker power is achieved due to model line reshaping. While this patent is concerned with radial sound wave generation it is not directed to the type of system represented by the present invention wherein constant wave velocities are sought at high frequencies utilizing arcuated speaker segments which tend towards flattening as the radial distance increases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,617 to Alexander Faraone describes an acoustic speaker having a cone located about a transducer wherein the cone has a plurality a thin, pie-shaped segments radiating outwardly from the transducer with each of the segments having an arcuated cross-section, thereby creating a concave side and a convex side.
The above-described patent to Alexander Faraone, the inventer herein, is directed to cones having configurations which are concave towards the center whereas the present invention high frequency center cone has other unique and unobvious characteristics, including being convex towards it center, being unistructurally formed and being located about a voice coil support tube in a different manner.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.